Kisah Paling Gengster!
by Farhan Malek
Summary: Selepas kedai urut milik Farhan telah dibakar oleh Amir dan Lokman. Kini Farhan, Jonathan, Garfield dan Elizabeth bersepakat membalas dendam dan menubuhkan kumpulan untuk menumpaskan kumpulan samseng Amir dan Lokman... Berjayakah kumpulan itu ditumpaskan? Sila buka cerita itu untuk mengetahuinya dengan lebih lanjut... Ok bye! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Jim Davis dan Farhan Malek mempersembahkan...

"KISAH PALING GENGSTER!".

Pelakon-pelakon:

Farhan Malek sebagai saya sendiri.

Shuib Sepahtu sebagai Amir.

Syuk SYJ sebagai Lokman.

Jep Sepahtu sebagai Jamal.

Nasir Bilal Khan sebagai Tok Adi.

Wally Wingert sebagai En. Jonathan Arbuckle.

Julie Payne sebagai Dr. Elizabeth Wilson.

(OST: Sampai Bila oleh W.A.R.I.S dan Mark Adam).

(Khamis malam Jumaat, 30 April 2015, jam 9:00 malam).

Pada satu malam Jumaat di Kuala Lumpur, saya baharu sahaja siap menonton filem cinta syahdu terbaru 'PILOT CAFE' di pawagam berhampiran. Namun, apabila saya tiba di kedai urut saya iaitu 'Kedai Kasi Urut Dia'. Saya mendapati bahawa ia telah terbakar lalu dua orang samseng iaitu Amir dan Lokman datang dan menjerit, "HEY YOU! Sini rupanya lu... Wa belum habis cakap dengan lu lagi!". Kemudian, saya menjawab, "AMIR! LOKMAN! Awat hang bakaq kedai aku? Lu memang takdak hati perut! Satu hari nanti aku kasi pecah geng kau! Siap kau!". Setelah itu, Amir membalas, "Lu pikiaq sendiri lah!". Lalu mereka pun pergi... Kemudian, saya pun pulang ke rumah...

(TINGKAT 6 BILIK 27, KONDOMINIUM MALAYA, BATU CAVES, SELANGOR):

Saya tiba di rumah dengan kesedihan lalu saya hempas pintu... "DAMMM!". Kemudian, Jonathan yang sedang minum kopi di ruang tamu pun terkejut dan bertanya, "Eh Farhan? Kenapa dengan kamu ini?". Saya pun menjawab, "Tadi ada dua orang samseng iaitu Amir dan Lokman telah membakar kedai urut saya! Sekarang saya sudah hilang punca rezeki!". Mendengar jawapan saya itu, Jonathan berkata, "Cisss... Tak guna! Mereka ini memang tiada hati perut langsung... Apa kata kita pergi ke tempat itu esok dan kita belasah mereka beramai-ramai! Nak?". Saya pun menjawab, "Aku setuju!". Sejurus selepas itu, Elizabeth (isteri Jonathan) datang dari dapur dan bertanya, "Apa yang kamu semua tengah bergaduh ni?". Jonathan menjawab, "Liz, si Farhan ini sedih pasal kedai urutnya telah dibakar tadi! Dan sekarang dia sudah hilang punca rezeki!". Lalu, Elizabeth terkejut dan bertanya lagi, "Hah? Siapakah yang berani melakukan begitu, Farhan?". Saya pun menjawab, "Amir dan Lokman, Liz!". Mendengar jawapan saya itu, Jonathan dan Elizabeth menangis lalu berpelukan. Kemudian, hati saya pun berkata, "Kau tengoklah nanti, Amir dan Lokman! Esok korang akan terima padahnya... Tengoklah!". Dan saya pun ikut menangis bersama sepanjang malam itu...

-BERSAMBUNG- (Ini ialah fanfiction pertama saya yg berbahasa Melayu, semua!).


	2. Penantian Sebuah Penyiksaan

Bahagian 2: Penantian Sebuah Penyiksaan...

Sebelum saya lupa... Ini pelakon2 alih suara BM:

Lisa Surihani sebagai Dr. Elizabeth Wilson.

Remy Ishak sebagai En. Jonathan Arbuckle.

Dan ini pelakon untuk Garfield serta pelakon-pelakon tambahan di penghujung cerita:

Frank Welker (Versi asal Bahasa Inggeris) dan Zizan Razak (alih suara BM) sebagai Garfield.

Amyra Rosli sebagai Intan Asnidar.

Amar Baharin sebagai Harris Isqandar.

Emma Maembong sebagai Medina Izwani.

Aiman Hakim Reza sebagai Nazrin Shah.

Zul Ariffin sebagai Mr. F.

Ayda Jebat sebagai Noorul (dengan Mr. F) atau Zita (dengan Nazrin Shah atau Medina Izwani).

Dan sebelum saya dihumban dengan murtabak... Baik saya sambung cerita ini sekarang:

Keesokan harinya, iaitu Hari Jumaat selaku Penghulu Segala Hari dan Hari Pekerja (JUMAAT, 1 Mei 2015. Jam 8:00 Pagi), saya, Jonathan, Garfield dan Elizabeth telah sampai di kawasan Lorong Haji Taib (Tempat kedai urut saya bertapak sebelum dibakar oleh Amir dan Lokman pada malam Jumaat itu). Lalu, kami sempat berbincang untuk mengalahkan Amir dan Lokman dan konco-konconya itu. Lalu, setelah mendapat persetujuan... Saya pun pergi ke situ seorang diri...

Sampai di kawasan kedai urut yang terbakar itu... Saya menjerit, "HEI AMIR DAN LOKMAN! KELUARLAH! AKU DAH SAMPAI DAN KITA PERLU BERUNDING SEKARANG... KELUARLAH!". Kemudian, Amir dan Lokman pun keluar dan berkata, "Hah... Panjang pun umur". Setelah itu, Amir bertanya, "Jadi... Macammana? Boleh kita lawan sekarang?". Saya pun menjawab, "Jangan pandang rendah sama gua! Gua ada bawa geng ah! Dan gua ada bawa sesuatu supaya lu boleh pecah kepala ah!". Mendengar ancaman saya itu, Lokman berkata, "Hah, baik... Apakah gerangan itu?". Lalu, saya pun membuka baju saya dan memasang sebuah topeng. Kemudian, cahaya biru pun memancar dan saya (dengan suara ultra) berkata, "AKULAH... ULTRAMAN COSMOS!". Melihat saya berubah menjadi Ultraman. Amir dan Lokman memanggil konco-konconya... Kemudian, setelah askar-askar mereka itu datang... Perang pun bermula...

Saya pun melompat lalu saya lepaskan serangan laser. Lalu, letupan itu menjadikan sebuah lubang besar, kebakaran teruk, semua lelaki 'hidung belang' dan perempuan 'ayam' pun lari meninggalkan lorong itu dan semua askar pun tumpas namun Amir dan Lokman sempat bersembunyi... Amir pun berkata, "Berani punya budak! Dengan laser saja... Semua askar kita tumpas? Lokman, panggil raksasa Badang kita... SEKARANG!". Lokman pun menjawab, "Baik, boss!".

Beberapa saat kemudian, Amir dan Lokman menaiki raksasa gergasi 'Badang' mereka itu dan kemudian, mereka pun bersedia untuk menyerang saya (Ultraman Cosmos)!

Sementara itu, 15 kereta polis, 9 ambulans, 7 van jenazah dan 5 lori bomba pun tiba untuk menyelamatkan keadaan... Semua orang berada dalam ketakutan sementara Jonathan (dalam pakaian 'Cyborg'), Elizabeth (dalam pakaian 'Wonder Woman') dan Garfield (dalam pakaian 'Garzooka') yang sedang bersembunyi di sebuah stor bawah tanah itu sudah bersedia untuk membantu saya menumpaskan Amir dan Lokman yang menaiki robot raksasa gergasi 'Badang' itu...

-BERSAMBUNG!-


	3. SERANG!

Bahagian 3: SERANG!

Tak lama kemudian, kedengaran perkataan, "AMAKOOO!" di langit kemudian ada burung helang menyambar lengan kiri raksasa 'Badang'. Setelah itu, 'CyJon (Jonathan dalam pakaian Cyborg)', 'WonderVet (Elizabeth dalam pakaian Wonder Woman') dan Garzooka (Garfield dalam pakaian Pet Force Garfield)' pun keluar dari bilik bawah tanah itu lalu menyerang raksasa 'Badang' itu. Di mana CyJon melepaskan laser-lasernya terhadap dada si 'Badang' itu. Diikuti oleh WonderVet yang menikam bahu lengan kiri si 'Badang' itu dengan picagari gergasinya itu dan diakhiri dengan Garzooka memuntahkan sebiji bola api terhadap muka si 'Badang' itu lalu menumbuknya dengan 'tangan laser'nya itu. Kemudian, saya pun terus memberikan penumbuk maut kepada si 'Badang' itu. Tak lama kemudian, "DUSSS!". Badang pun tersungkur. Tetapi, beberapa saat selepas itu, "Te not! Te not! Te not!". Alamak! 'Dada' saya mula berbunyi dan diikuti oleh cahaya merah yang berkelip-kelip menandakan kuasa saya itu hampir habis. Kemudian, saya angkat lengan saya ke atas dan melaungkan, "ALLAHU AKHBAR!". Hasilnya, sebuah kilat memancar ke langit dan saya pun berubah kepada 'HyperCosmos'. Setelah itu, saya pun menangkap si 'Badang' itu lalu saya mengangkatnya ke langit. Kemudian, saya pun terjun ke bumi dengan penumbuk menghala ke tanah. Tak lama kemudian... "KEBABOOM!". Penumbuk saya mengenai tanah dan si 'Badang' pun meletup...

Sejurus selepas itu, saya, Jonathan, Garfield dan Elizabeth pun bertukar kembali menjadi manusia semula. Lalu, kami menghampiri Amir dan Lokman yang rebah ketika itu dengan palang-palang besi (seperti yang terdapat dalam filem-filem gengster Melayu seperti '8 JAM' dan seangkatan dengannya) lalu saya menjerit, "AMIR! LOKMAN! Sekarang kami sudah mengalahkan kamu semua... Jadi, bersedialah untuk MATI! HIYAAARGHHH!". Namun, belum sempat kami memukul Amir dan Lokman itu... Tiba-tiba kami dikejutkan dengan satu suara, "POLIS! Jangan bergerak!". Lalu kami melarikan diri dan pihak polis pun berjaya menahan Amir dan Lokman... Saya pun bersyukur kerana keadilan telah ditegakkan... Lalu, pegawai polis yang bernama Inspektor Adnan pun berkata, "Syukurlah kepada Allah SWT kerana kami telah berjaya menahan Amir dan Lokman yang selama ini diburu oleh kami pihak polis... Dan siapakah yang berjaya menumpaskan mereka ini?". Mendengar soalan Inspektor Adnan, saya berkata, "Saya, tuan!". Lalu, Inspektor Adnan berkata, "Tahniah kerana berjaya menumpaskan mereka untuk kami berjaya menangkap mereka! Jadi saya akan berikan kamu pingat sebagai penghargaan... Tahniah!". Kemudian, saya berkata, "Terima kasih, tuan! Saya tidak menyangka akan mendapat penghargaan selama ini!".

Kemudian, keadaan pun menjadi selamat. Tak lama kemudian, "ALLAHU AKHBAR! ALLAHU AKHBAR!". Azan solat Jumaat pun berkumandang selepas semua keadaan menjadi selamat...

-BERSAMBUNG!-


	4. Penghargaan Bagiku

Bahagian 4: Penghargaan Bagiku...

Tak lama kemudian... Di Masjid Batu Caves, saya bertemu Tok Adi. Lalu dia bertanya, "MasyaAllah! Kamukah yang menumpaskan Amir dan Lokman kumpulan samseng yang kuat itu?". Saya menjawab, "Ya, Tok Adi! Sekarang polis dah membawa mereka ke balai!". Setelah itu, Intan Asnidar dan Harris Isqandar datang dan berkata, "Kuatnya dia!". Diikuti oleh Medina Izwani dan Nazrin Shah dengan berkata, "Remaja ini berjaya mengalahkan kumpulan gengster terkuat itu!". Dan diakhiri dengan Mr. F dan Noorul Zita dengan berkata, "Lelaki ini sangat kuat... Sampai Amir dan Lokman kalah olehnya... Hebat!". Mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, saya menjawab, "Terima kasih, semua! Saya hanya manusia biasa... Allah SWT yang ikhlas menolongku!". Setelah itu, saya pun menunaikan solat Jumaat...

Habis sembahyang Jumaat... Saya pun pulang ke rumah 'Kondominium Malaya' dan tersengih sendirian di jendela... Lalu Elizabeth menyambut saya dan berkata, "Memandangkan kita berjaya menewaskan Amir dan Lokman... Jadi apa kata kita bertiga menyambut kemenangan ini dengan kek 'Strawberry Cheesecake' sebagai hidangan tengahhari kita hari ini... Saya baru siap membuatnya tadi!". Lalu saya menjawab, "Boleh... Saya pun baru siap sembahyang Jumaat tadi... Jadi ia adalah hidangan sesuai kali ini!". Setelah itu, Jonathan datang... Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi loceng di pintu... Kemudian, saya buka pintu dan tetamu-tetamu itu ialah Lyman, seorang tukang gambar alam sekitar (dan rakan Jonathan yang dah lama hilang) dan Jepri (bukan nama sebenar dan saya dah lupa nama sebenar lelaki ini, tapi dia dilakonkan oleh Jep Sepahtu). Lalu, saya menjemput mereka untuk menikmati hidangan tengahhari Strawberry Cheesecake bagi menyambut kemenangan saya, Jonathan dan Elizabeth menewaskan Amir dan Lokman dan juga bagi menyambut Lyman yang ditemui semula selepas lama hilang selama 32 tahun (sejak 1983) itu dengan kegembiraan!

-BERSAMBUNG!- (Saya janji bahawa saya akan buat fanfic Melayu baru yang bertajuk 'PAWANA' selepas 'chapter' kelima dan terakhir cerita ini siap tidak lama lagi, semua! Dan selamat membaca, semua! Sekian, terima kasih!).


	5. Kenangan Terindah!

Bahagian Akhir: Kenangan Terindah...

(Kali ini... OST dia bertukar pula... Ini dia: 'Pelangi Petang' oleh Sudirman).

(Jumaat malam Sabtu, 26 Jun 2015, jam 7:25 petang di Bukit Bintang, Kuala Lumpur):

Di sebuah restoran Melayu, saya, Jonathan, Elizabeth, Garfield dan Lyman duduk di sebuah meja (juga dihiasi dengan belon-belon yg beraneka warna dan dengan 'banner' yang berkata, "Selamat Hari Jadi ke-14 Tahun, Farhan!". Disebabkan hari kelahiran saya jatuh pada tanggal 27 Jun, 2001) dan mereka meraikan hari jadi saya yang bakal menjelma keesokan harinya. Kemudian, Jonathan bertanya, "Sebenarnya, apakah yang hendak kamu beritahu sampai kita sediakan semua belon, Farhan?". Saya pun menjawab, "Esok adalah hari jadi saya, Jonathan! Tapi oleh kerana masa tu masih puasa... Jadi kita sambutlah awal-awal supaya ia nampak lebih meriah!". Setelah itu, Jonathan dan Elizabeth pun berasa kagum dan berkata, "Wah... Selamat Hari Jadi! Kamu nampak bertuah sekarang ini... Sebab malam ini juga kami berdua adakan makan malam di sini... Jadi, tahniah, Farhan!". Kemudian, saya menjawab, "Terima kasih, Jonathan, Elizabeth dan Garfield... Petang ini adalah yang paling bertuah untuk saya!". Lalu, Elizabeth pun berkata sesuatu, "Err... Farhan dan Jonathan... Satu lagi berita baik... Sebenarnya saya juga hendak memberitahu sesuatu"... Kemudian, saya dan Jonathan bertanya, "Apa dia, Liz?". Mendengar soalan kami... Elizabeth menjawab, "Sebenarnya... Sekarang ini saya sudah mengandung 1 bulan" sambil meraba-raba perutnya itu... Apa lagi, terus Jonathan bersorak gembira setelah mengetahui bahawa mereka akan mendapat anak... Saya pun berkata, "Tahniah, Jonathan dan Elizabeth! Inilah kenangan kita yang terindah hari ini... Seperti lirik-lirik dalam lagu 'Pelangi Petang' nyanyian Sudirman tu... Tahniah!". Lalu, Lyman berkata, "Apa lagi... Kita ambil gambar sebagai kenang-kenangan kita, boleh?". Kemudian, saya menjawab, "Boleh bah kalau kau, Lyman! (Sebenarnya saya ini orang Sabah)". Lalu, kami pun ambil gambar... Beberapa saat kemudian... "ALLAHU AKBAR! ALLAHU AKBAR!". Azan Maghrib berkumandang dan saya berkata, "Eh, dah buka lah!". Setelah itu, kami pun duduk berkumpul. Kemudian, saya baca doa berbuka (mereka pula baca doa makan tapi mengikut kepercayaan mereka masing-masing) dan setelah itu, kami pun minum air kosong dahulu lalu menjamah hidangan dengan penuh gembira... Dengan Garfield pun makan kesemua juadah dengan sekelip mata lalu dia berkata, "Maaf, semua". Lalu kami semua pun ketawa terbahak-bahak dan kami pun mendapat kenangan terindah pada petang itu...

-TAMAT!- (Sekarang tamat sudah cerita ini... Jadi, masa untuk saya buat cerita 'PAWANA' pula... Terima kasih, semua!).


End file.
